petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Farm
You're the new owner of a little farm south of Petit Village, and you need to plant vegetables and take care of your animals to get money and buy new things for your farm. That's it. Things are expensive though, so it will take you some time to "100%" the game (buy everything from the shops). The game uses real time so plants take some real days to fully grow. Don't worry, plants won't wither and cows won't die if you don't play for, say, a month. You need to play the game for that day to count. So that's it, plant seeds, water them every day and you'll be making tons of money in some days. Instructions How to Play: *DPad: Move the character. *A: Interact with signs, cows, doors, pick up stuff. *B: Use tools. *Y+Dpad: Turn around. *R and L: Change tools. *Touch Screen: Change tools, buy things, next/accept (when talking). Note: To save the game, interact with your bed. Changelog Version 1.4 *Fixed Medicine bug. *Fixed Cow Statue and Fish Statue bug. *Added secret easter egg. Version 1.3 (Spring Update) *Bugfixes. *Typos fixed. *Added Harvest Moon song to the jukebox. Version 1.2 *The character is faster (x2 speed) *A "Low or High" minigame is playable at the forest. *The game now stores how many items of certain kinds you pick up (used for the shop listed below). *A new shopkeeper works only at night in the newly expanded Novelty Shop. He sells Statues, which unlock as you meet certain conditions. *A piggy bank can now be bought, it holds $500,000 coins (five times more than you can hold yourself). NOTE: There's a small typo on the Piggy Bank menu, I am aware of it, but I won't remake the whole QR code just to fix it, if you want to fix it yourself search for "Whidraw" in the code and change it to "Withdraw". Sorry for the inconvenience. *There's a quick shipping basket in town: you can put your items (except milk or cheese) there to get 80% of their original value instantly. *There's a very small chance of catching a golden fish while fishing, it is worth $20,000 (it also heals all your stamina). *Several bugs are fixed. Including graphical and internal errors. *Other things I may be forgetting. Version 1.1 *Petit Forest area added. *New daily items (on the forest). *Now you can press B while holding something to eat it and regain health and hunger. *Watering bug fixed. Version 1.0 *Initial Release Future Plans The game is finished, will only update to fix any bugs that could be found. Videos and Screenshots File:Petitfarmpicture.png Download Old Downloads (links are dead) Current Version QR Codes for V1.4 Update 1.2 (Comes with the needed graphics) Petit Farm 1.2 Updated download Zip file containing QR Codes License No license applied as of now. Notes To sell your products you must face a shipping basket and press A to drop your item in it, you will get money the next day. If you use the basket in town, you'll get the money immediately but it will be only 80% of the money you would receive by using the normal basket. Credits *'Abgar' - Main Programer, Sprites, Others *'Randomouscrap98' - Harvest Moon Adaptation Thanks to everyone who has played and helped find errors. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Simulation